


Velvet

by AnnieTheFrick



Series: Velvet [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieTheFrick/pseuds/AnnieTheFrick
Summary: The date is 12/24 and Akira is finding his teammates in the Velvet room when he runs into a familiar face.





	1. An extra inmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've had this idea for a while, and I'm now finally acting on it. Enjoy!

Akira had been at this for a while now, scouring the velvet room for his teammates. It was a relief to see them all again, but damn, were these halls long. He had found everyone except Morgana, who was probably already back in the main room by now. Akira thought about what had happened just a few minutes ago. He thought about seeing his teammates disappear in Shibuya, and he remembered how terrified he was when he heard their screams, how his heart dropped. It was the exact same feeling he had when- “Huh…?” Akira’s thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like..Sobbing…? That wasn’t uncommon here but..The voice behind the sobbing...It couldn’t be. Akira ran as fast as he could towards the sound. Though it was stupid, he had hope. 

 

When he arrived at the source of the sound, he saw a familiar sight. A dark blue cell, like all his teammates had been in. But this once had something that Akira certainly didn’t expect. Goro Akechi. The man who was sure was gone, was right in front of him, sobbing into his knees. A wealth of emotions crashed over the raven, but the one that was the strongest, was relief. “Akechi?!” His words spilled out before he could even think. Akechi looked up, his eyes red and puffy, the bags under his eyes were extreme, and Akira couldn’t help but feel terrible. If only he had found him earlier. “Kurusu…? What are you..” Akechi’s voice told all of his emotions. He wasn’t wearing a mask anymore, and even if it wasn’t intentional, he was letting Akira see his emotions. “What happened?! Are you okay?!” Akira’s questions kept mindlessly spewing out of his mouth. “...I don’t know. But after I shot at my cognitive self….I woke up here..So sorry to disappoint, but I’m still alive.” He looked at Akira in the eyes. “I-I’m so sorry..” He choked out. Akira felt guilt wash over him, and tears began to prick up at his his eyes. “N-no Akechi...I’m..Really glad you’re alive. We were all so worried..Futaba said that your signal was gone and we really thought you were..Gone….” Akira began to put more thought into his words before he said them. “...Liar.” He heard Akechi mumble. “I bet you were all happy to see me go...I killed so many people….And for what…? Some petty revenge…..? I was so selfish Kurusu. You should be leaving me here to die.” Akechi sounded disgusted with himself. Akira was at a loss for words. Silence fell over the two boys, until Akira broke the silence. 

“We took him down.” 

Akira’s words didn’t hit Akechi right away. “What..?” Akechi muttered out, his eyes widening. “Shido, we changed his heart. He confessed to his crimes once he got elected.” Akira said, a smile threatening to spread across his face. “I kept the promise.” Akechi’s face was hard to read, but Akira could see a tinge of relief in it. “I…” Tears began pouring down his face again. This time, they seemed to be tears of Joy, rather than sadness. “T-thank you...So much..” He spilled out between sobs. “I can f-finally live happy…” He chuckled. Akira nodded with a smile. “Once this is all taken care of, we can talk more about this, but for now, we might need your help. Would you mind joining the thieves...one last time..?” Akira asked. Akechi looked shocked. “What..? Kurusu, you couldn’t possibly mean that. You know what I’ve done and...You’ve seen Loki..” He pause before averting eye contact. “You can’t possibly mean that.” Akechi’s words cut through the happy mood. “I do mean it Akechi. We’re taking on a...big job. And considering how powerful you are, we’re going to need you.” Akira said, adjusting his mask. “...” Akechi was silent for a moment before speaking up. “What exactly is this job..?” Akechi asked. Akira smirked. “I’m glad you asked.” He looked at Akechi in the eye.

“We’re destroying the Metaverse.”


	2. Chains of emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Akechi talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! Sorry that it's been a bit, but here's a new chapter! Though it's short, I hope you enjoy it!

“E-excuse me?”

Akechi didn’t think that had heard him right. Akira nodded. “We’re getting rid of it by stealing the public’s heart.” Akira explained, but Akechi’s expression still looked confused. “I’ll explain more once we have everyone together. But for now, do you accept my proposal? Will you help us?” Akira asked again. Akechi once again went silent before speaking. He stood up. “Having the Metaverse still accessible with all of these corrupt adults..would be troubling. We need to change this corrupt society, and if stealing the public’s heart is what we need to do it, I’ll gladly join. There is no way I can leave society like this.” Akira smiled at seeing Akechi like this. He seemed to have some newfound determination, and just like with every other one of his teammates, Akechi burst into blue flames and he donned his metaverse outfit. Instead of Akechi’s true outfit, the one with the black mask, he was now in the one he had in Sae’s palace. Crow. Akira’s grin wouldn’t leave his face, he was just..So glad to see Akechi again. The cell bars keeping Akechi in the velvet cell disappeared. And he stepped out. “Lead the way, Joker.” He said, a small grin spreading onto his face. Akira nodded and began walking towards the velvet room. 

The two boys were silent for a while before Akechi thought out loud. “Judging by the nature of these hallways, I’m guessing that this is your velvet room?” Akira looked over at Akechi. “What do you mean by my velvet room?” He asked. Akechi looked down. “...I have or..had one too. A courtroom. I woke up in it shortly before I found the metaverse. There was a man there who called himself Igor, and he told me about the personas and everything. I didn’t go there often on my own..Just whenever I slept a few times. Do all of your teammates have velvet rooms as well?” Akechi asked. Akira looked a bit surprised, and after a moment, he shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure they don’t..They’ve never mentioned it to me, and whenever I try to explain it to them, they look really confused..” He explained. “Ah, I see…I wonder..” Akechi muttered before Akira stopped walking. “We can talk more about this later. We’re here.” Akechi stopped in his tracks. His thoughts frenzied. He knew this wouldn’t go well. Were they mad? We’re they glad he was dead? Wait, what did he care? It was just Kurusu’s teammates. He didn’t care what they thought, did he? He looked to the side, and Akira was looking at him with a soft expression. Ugh, dammit. He was blushing, wasn’t he? He looked away and began to step forward. The first thing he heard was what sounded like a girl’s voice. He didn’t recognize it, but he heard what she said. 

“Ah, it seems both wild cards have arrived.”


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi reunites with the thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, once again! It's 1 am right now, so I'm really tired- But I just finished this, so here you go! Enjoy!

“Ah, it seems both wild cards have arrived.”

Once those words were spoken, all the heads in the velvet room turned. All of Akira’s teammates were looking at him with different expressions, and he waited for the silence to be broken. It felt like hours had gone by. Akechi attempted to break the silence. “H-hello..Everyone….” He shot them an unsure wave. The girl who had spoken before him, Lavenza, turned to look at all the thieves, then at Akechi. “You all have met, am I wrong?” She asked. Everyone was still speechless, until they heard Futaba begin. “You’re alive!” A smile spread across her face. “You scared us, asshole!” Ryuji scolded, but with a huge smile. This, was certainly not what Akechi had expected. Akira let out a sigh of relief and elbowed Akechi in the side. Akechi’s expression of disbelief didn’t falter, and he just stared at everyone, his mind swarming with questions. “How are you alive, Akechi? Futaba couldn’t sense you anymore.” Makoto chimed in. Akechi snapped back to reality. “Uh- I-I don’t know..Everything went black after I took my shot at my cognitive self…” He explained. “I’m sorry..I’m intruding here..aren’t I….?” Ann shook her head. “You’re one of us. Didn’t you almost join us before that other you showed up?” When Ann finished, Yusuke nodded, not saying anything, but acknowledging Ann’s words. “You’re really accepting me that quickly…? Y-you all know what I did, and yet not a single one of you is disappointed to see me alive…” He stuttered out. Haru’s voice wavered as she spoke. “Akechi...I will admit, you did some..terrible things. But you do deserve redemption, and none of us were happy when we thought you to be gone.” After Haru finished, everyone either hummed or nodded in agreement. Before Akechi could think of what to say, his thoughts were interrupted. “Excuse me everyone.” Lavenza began. “But you do have a god to take care of.”

After everything was explained to them, the thieves were on their way to the holy grail, and everyone agreed to Akechi joining without question. It was most likely because of the high stakes that they weren’t grilling him too much, which was fair. As Lavenza had said before, they were dealing with a god. Akechi’s tragic past and teenage angst weren’t really the most important thing right now. Saving the world would probably be the number one priority right now. Akechi had noticed Akira glancing at him a lot while they made their way to the large building that they were inching towards, that they could only assume the holy grail was housed in. Akechi didn’t pick up on it surprisingly, but Akira was just checking that Akechi was still there. Checking that he wasn’t dead. He wanted to make sure that he didn’t dream about Akechi being alive. Akechi was fighting well, taking down shadows swiftly, though sometimes taking a moment to gawk at the more...strange...ones. Considering Akechi’s high power though, there wasn’t much trouble with taking shadows out on a rhythm. Akechi fit so perfectly into their team, following up Akira’s attacks, and delivering all out attacks effortlessly. Even when the more formidable shadows, the Archangels, stood in their way, they were out of their way quickly. Once all four Archangels were gone, everyone arrived at the entrance to the holy grail, and stepped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as soon as possible, and once we get into the swing of things, I'll have a schedule!


End file.
